


10: Sex in a closet

by LeosLust



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 - NSFW Edition [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Boners, College Parties, It was supposed to be PWP but then I added feelings, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), more feelings than porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Haurchefant agrees to play 7 minutes in Heaven.He does not expect his third and final round to go nearly as well as it did.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 - NSFW Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	10: Sex in a closet

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get excited: no they dont fuck. They don't even get their dicks out. I know. I'm disappointed too.

Haurchefant isn’t expecting much when he agrees to play 7 minutes in heaven. He’s expecting a few rounds to happen, and for his to always be 7 minutes of mindless chatter at least, or a few heated kisses at most. And for the first two rounds, he was right.

He didn’t know his first partner's name, only that she was the girlfriend of a classmate in his history class. They spent their 7 minutes somehow discussing the topic of said classmate. Apparently Imault - the classmate this miqo'te was dating - was an amazing chef, and was only studying history for his mother’s sake - her having a love for history but did not fit well with the way things were taught, and how she was expected to show her knowledge. It was quite the endearing story, and Haurchefant put the knowledge away safely in his mind once the closet was opened, with the intent to speak with Imault after their next class. He was always willing to help someone with such a kind heart.

Which is why he was one drunken straw short from being angered by his second partner - Guerrique, the  _ Cleaver _ of all people at this blasted party. He was shoved into a closet for 7 infuriating minutes which consisted mostly of the duo shouting insults, yet somehow resulted in a  _ very _ rough kiss at the end. Haurchefant was glad he was drunk, or else he would have thrown the man across the room for such an act. No instead he simply kicked him over on the way out.

The final round was called, and a small influx of newcomers joined the group - apparently having been on the fence about joining such a game before, but now infused with a desire to see what would happen. Haurchefant took a quick look over the newcomers as he reached to spin the now empty bottle. He was once again, thankfully for his drunken state, or else he would have frozen on the spot at the sight of his heart's current affections having joined the ranks of possible partners. He did not allow his hopes to get up, simply spinning the bottle and making his way to the closet before it had even begun to slow - it would be nice to get away from the noise of the circle anyways.

“You’re a lucky man, Haurchefant!” Came the loud calling of a cackling Estinien.

The shout confused him, and he spun around to shout back asking why, only for a familiar large Raen to be shoved inside the closet with him, causing the couple to collapse to the ground, the other man barely able to stop his horns from pinning Haurchefant’s head between his own and the floor.

Bright red limbal rings surrounding pink irises, and a lock of brown to blond hair fell and stroked Haurchefant’s face. The smell of alcohol filled Haurchefant's nostrils and he opened his mouth to ask if the man before him was alright, only for it to be sealed hungrily by the Raen. The kiss was sloppy and hard and heated, but too sudden for Haurchefant to respond before the man pulled back entirely, pushing himself onto his knees beside Haurchefant.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking… just because you agreed to play this game doesn't mean you wa-"

Haurchefant laughed as he sat up, "Kamui, please, calm down," he rubbed a hand in circles on Kamui's back, "If I had opposed it I would have reacted much sooner."

Kamui leaned into Haurchefant's hand, wet eyes looking down at him, "You mean… you were… you were enjoying it?" 

"Quite," Haurchefant said, eyes trailing down to Kamui's lips, "I wouldn't mind continuing either, if you're up to it of co-"

Before Haurchefant could finish, Kamui's lips once more covered his own, one hand coming to cradle Haurchefant's face whilst the other came to grab a hold of his shirt and pull him closer. Haurchefant was quick to respond this time, and found himself all but melting against Kamui's hot body and hotter mouth.

Soon enough the two had returned to the floor of the closet, Haurchefant laying beneath Kamui, as Haurchefants hands began to roam Kamui's body, tracing the scales through the clothing and etching each ilm to memory, as he doubted he would have this chance again. It was as Haurchefant traced the scales on Kamuis neck - one of the few areas currently uncovered - that Kamui reacted. A shiver and a breathy moan escaped him as he pulled back from Hauchefant, face flush and irises blown so wide that the limbal rings were barely visible. Haurchefant smiled mischievously as he moved both hands to trace along the scales on either side of Kamui's neck, thumbs resting together on the scales under his chin. Another shiver, but no moan came from Kamui.

That is until Haurchefant began applying pressure to where his fingers lay at the point where skin turned to scale. 

Kamui took a sharp breath as his head shot up, his neck remaining in Haurchefant's light grip, giving Haurchefant full view of the ivory scales. Before Kamui could face Haurchefant once more, however, the Elezen leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to the scales shown above him.

A gasp. 

A shiver.

A whimper for more.

And Haurchefant was more than happy to oblige.

He moved one of his hands to Kamui's hips, allowing his mouth to take its place on the scales, kissing and licking and engraving each piece to memory. Above him Kamui shivered and let out quiet moans with each movement, and soon enough the Raen was grinding against him, bulges forming in the pants of both parties.

Before they could progress however, the closet door opened, resulting in a growl from Kamui as he turned to glare at the intruder. Whoever it was, they got the message and shut the door quickly, Haurchefant could hear the muffled shouting of “Game’s over! Scram! And whatever you do,  _ don’t  _ go in there.” 

“Ahaha, it appears our time is up,” Haurchefant joked as he moved to sit up - only to have Kamui push him back down.

“The game may be over, but we’ve only just begun. Hold still while I do something, okay?” Kamui sat up so he was on Haurchefant’s stomach, and proceeded to undo the tie holding his hair back. 

Haurchefant had imagined how Kamui would look with his hair down many times, but to see it happen before- no,  _ on top of him? _ He would be lying if he said he had no care for it. But how this would help them keep going was beyo-  _ Oh. _

Kamui wasn’t the most conventional man… but to use straps of leather instead of standard hair ties? It made Haurchefant wonder what else he did differently from others…

“There,” Kamui said as he finished fastening the leather to their side of the closet door, “That should give us enough privacy…” he lowered his body to lay on top of Haurchefant, “Now where were we…?”

This time it was Haurchefant who took the lead, taking a gentle hold of Kamui’s face and bringing it down carefully so he could feel the warmth of Kamui’s mouth with his tongue - without fear of a horn getting too close to his face for comfort. Meanwhile Kamui’s hands were quick to try and uncover the muscle hidden beneath the two layers covering Haurchefant’s top half. 

Haurchefant laughed into the kiss as Kamui continued to struggle to find his way to his chest, “It appears you’re having some issues,” he said, pulling back just enough to speak, “Would you like some help?”

Kamui huffed as he pushed himself up to sit in Haurchefant’s lap, “Who wears two full layers to a college party,” he pouted as he allowed Haurchefant to pull the layers off himself. 

As soon as Haurchefant’s chest was bare, Kamui’s hands began wandering all over him, tracing over each and every scar that was littered across his abdomen. Haurchefant was content to just lay there beneath Kamui and be putty in the Raen’s hands. 

Said Raen, however, had other plans, made evident by the smirk that crossed his face.

“Well well well, what do we have here, hm?” Kamui’s left hand travelled up to cup Haurchefant’s left pec, thumb brushing gently over the hard nipple, “I didn’t think you’d be the sensitive type.” 

Haurchefant inhaled sharply at the touch, “And I never thought you would be so forward in your advances,” he chuckled, watching as Kamui’s eyes widened before turning his face sharply away from Haurchefant’s gaze.

“I’m… not. It… It’s just…” Kamui turned his head back towards Hauchefant, bottom lip caught by his teeth, jaw clenching as he struggled to voice his reasoning.

“You don’t have to explain yourself - not right now, not ever if you’d prefer,” Haurchefant said as he sat up, placing his hands on Kamui’s hips, “If I made you uncomfortable all you have to do is tell me and I’ll stop,” he paused as he rested his forehead against Kamui’s, “If you want to stop an act like this never happened, that’s fine as well. Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“... Thank you.” Kamui’s voice was quiet as he relaxed against Haurchefant, hands finding rest on the Elezen’s shoulders. 

Haurchefant was willing to sit there all night if Kamui so desired. Willing to forgo all thoughts of carrying out the dreams he had when alone in his room. Willing to-

“We’re both still hard.”

Kamui’s monotone voice cut through Haurchefant’s thoughts, “Ah, ahaha… yes well, I figured we could deal with… that issue… separately, if you no longer... desired me.”

Kamui pulled his head away from Haurchefants and stared down at him, “Haurchefant Greystone I have not been pining over you for the past two years only to turn down a chance to get you off in reality rather than my dreams.”

Haurchefant felt his face flush and cock twitch at Kamui’s words. Kamui had… been wanting him just as long as he had been wanting Kamui? Despite the situation, Haurchefant felt himself to be rather shy, and completely unsure of what to say, let alone  _ do. _

Brows furrowed, Kamui tilted his head, “Was I… misunderstanding you? Or was I too forward… again.” 

“No no no!” Haurchefant shook his head vigorously until he was almost dizzy, “I guess I hadn’t expected you to return my feelings, let alone have had them for as long as you have…”

A snort escaped Kamui, as he tried and failed to bite back a laugh, “I suppose we’re just as clueless as each other.” Once his laughter had ceased, he pressed a soft kiss to Haurchefant’s nose, before resting their foreheads together again. “Now as much as I would love to spend the whole night in your arms talking about how foolish we both are, I’m afraid that my dicks have other things in mind.” Kamui emphasised this by grinding his ass into Haurchefant’s lap, the large bulge in his pants brushing against the Elezens abdomen, causing the Raen to shudder and tighten the grip he had on his shoulders. 

Haurchefant gasped at the friction he could feel against his own cock, and he was now acutely aware that they had no lube to use. Not like he would be able to take  _ two _ , regardless of how big they were. Nor did he have any intentions of topping tonight… well, no intentions so long as there was no lube. His fingers dug into Kamui’s clothed hips, and pulled him firmly down, “Well then why not start by levelling the playing field, hm? I would very much enjoy seeing what the University of Eden’s best archer is always hiding beneath those grandmother-approved sweaters.”

Kamui feigned hurt, “I’ll have you know that my grandmother  _ despises _ my sweater collection!” Kamui smirked as he carefully pulled the sweater off, ever mindful of his horns so as to not make yet another new tear in it. 

Haurchefant inhaled sharply as ever so slowly, Kamui’s torso was revealed to him, allowing his hands to trail up, as though chasing the fabric of the sweater. He let his hands trace every ilm of the toned torso before him. Burning every dip and ever scar into his memory. Tracing the edges of the scales that barely wrapped around Kamui’s chest. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Kamui froze in place. He would very much like to disagree. Especially as he currently had a 10 gil sweater hanging from his right horn, his arms still trying to find their way out of it.  _ Especially _ because Haurchefant was absolutely radiant as he laid beneath him. Blue hair spread out behind his head like a halo. The scars that littered his torso looking like flower petals imprinted on his skin. 

But to disagree with Haurchefant would be to deny his honest opinions. To deny his feelings. 

And so instead, he continued to remove the cheap sweater in silence. Keeping his eyes on Haurchefant the whole time. As he tossed the sweater aside, he smiled down at the angel beneath him. “I heard you singing in the choir last year,” Haurchefant gave Kamui a perplexed look, causing the Raen to smirk as he continued, “I don’t know what I’d rather hear… You singing… Or screaming my name.”

It was at that moment, Haurchefant knew, he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY BUT I GOT TOO MAD AT THEM TO ACTUALLY WRITE THE FUCKING/DICK SUCKING
> 
> But then again i may add a chapter 2 in the future when im less stressed
> 
> Also if you think I've missed a tag let me know! I'm dumb dumb with tags!!


End file.
